


Beast

by grandsequel (Yunho)



Series: Making Perfection [2]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunho/pseuds/grandsequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closer they seem to be getting, the more Myungsoo seems to be pulling away. Sungjong tries to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

Two weeks.   
  
Two weeks of stolen kisses and intimate hugs and cuddling at night in the living room—the lights turned off and the alarm set a little early to give them time to break away before the others woke up. Two weeks of secret smiles shared before performances and soft gazes when the other wasn’t looking—or so each thought. Two weeks of holding hands down the stairwells and fixing each other’s hair or clothes before stepping out of the apartment. Two weeks of basking in the beauty of first love.  
  
And then it all went to hell.  
  
***  
  
It felt like hiding beneath the soft cover of a thick blanket, being wrapped in Myungsoo’s arms—at least that’s how it felt for Sungjong. They sat cuddled together in the middle of the couch watching a drama on the TV that neither was really paying attention to. Sungjong was sprawled halfway across Myungsoo’s lap and his chest, Myungsoo playing with his hair as the smaller boy hummed pleasantly.  
  
The rest of the band members were away, either in the recording studio, entertaining Jiae, or rehearsing the routine in the practice room. The two maknaes were enjoying their several hours free of their hyungs.   
  
Suddenly, their quiet moment was interrupted by the jangle of the door. Before it had fully opened, Myungsoo abruptly pulled away, sliding to the other end of the couch as he turned the volume up on the television.  
  
“We’re baa~ck!” Dongwoo shouted as he and Howon stepped inside, pausing to take their shoes off. With their heads down, they didn’t see Sungjong’s look of confusion as he stared at Myungsoo who was refusing to look at him.  
  
It wasn’t the first time such a thing had happened, but lately it seemed to be happening  _a lot_. They’d be together—hugging or cuddling—and the moment someone else came into the room Myungsoo would immediately pull away, as though he’d been burned by Sungjong’s touch.  
  
He understood why Myungsoo would pull away when it was the camera crew or Tablo-hyung or Mithra-hyung, but when it was just the other members or Jiae, he didn’t understand it. If he were being honest, it hurt each time Myungsoo pulled away, as though they were some dirty secret he had to keep hidden.  
  
He didn’t have time to think further on the subject though as he was pulled from his musings by the sound of Howon stomping angrily across the living room into the bathroom, slamming the door hard.  
  
“What’s up with him?” Myungsoo asked, looking over at Dongwoo.  
  
Dongwoo sighed, rolling his eyes. “Ah, he’s just annoyed he couldn’t get the routine. You know how he gets…”  
  
Dongwoo still didn’t notice Sungjong’s expression as he walked in front of the couch. He plopped unceremoniously down into the gap between Sungjong and Myungsoo, stretching his arms up with a groan. Instead of bringing his arms down though, he leaned to the side and enveloped Sungjong in a tight embrace, pulling the smaller boy across his lap.  
  
“Yah, Hyung! You’re all sweaty!” Sungjong protested. He couldn’t contain a high squeal of laughter as Dongwoo’s nimble fingers traced all the sensitive points on his body.  
  
“St—stop! Hyung… _stop!_ ” His protests went unheard by the older boy as he too laughed with his dongsaeng.   
  
“Aww, is my little Sungjongie feeling ticklish?” he asked rhetorically, continuing the torture.  
  
Neither noticed the deep frown marring Myungsoo’s face as he watched them. He didn’t even realize he was gripping the remote in his hand until he felt the plastic buttons poking into his palm. Even then his grip only tightened the longer he watched the two beside him. It was bad enough Dongwoo had his hands all over Sungjong, but calling him  _his Sungjongie_ , his own personal endearment for the younger boy, had him nearly grinding his teeth. He was nearly on the verge of forcefully pulling his hyung off Sungjong, but before he could, the bathroom door opened with a sharp  _bang_.  
  
Howon was carrying a basket of their soaps and other toiletries, making his way back to his shoes. “Come on Dongwoo, leave poor Sungjong-ah alone and get your stuff.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“We have to go the baths, there’s no hot water left.”  
  
“Eh? Why not?” Dongwoo finally released his victim and stood.  
  
“Would you just hurry up?” Howon demanded impatiently. Dongwoo grumbled as he slipped his shoes back on. “We’ll be back soon, so don’t do anything Dongwoo would do while we’re away.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sungjong and Myungsoo missed whatever Howon said in reply as the door shut, blocking out their voices.  
  
Sungjong was sprawled across the couch, a silly smile still painted on his face. He’d already forgotten his feelings of hurt from before as he thought of spending the next hour or so with Myungsoo alone again. He raised himself to his elbows and looked at his hyung, surprised to see such a serious expression on his face.  
  
“Soo-yah?”  
  
“We should get ready for bed. The others will be back soon,” he said standing. Myungsoo didn’t look back as he disappeared into the bedroom to gather his night things.  
  
Sungjong however could tell something was wrong and without thinking too much about it, stood and followed Myungsoo into the bedroom.  
  
“Myungsoo-yah, is there something wrong?” he asked, unsure what the older boy’s reaction would be. He stayed silent as he rummaged through the closet for his things. “Is there something we need to talk about?” he tried again.  
  
“Just get changed,” was the only reply. Myungsoo had gathered his clothes and several blankets. He felt guilty for making Sungjong so worried, but at the same time, he couldn’t stop thinking about Sungjong and Dongwoo, how they’d behaved together on the couch. Just thinking about it made his skin crawl with something that he would never admit to as being jealousy, but was maybe close to it.   
  
With his stuff in his hands, he made to move past Sungjong who was blocking the door, but before he could his arm was grasped in Sungjong’s thin fingers, holding him back.  
  
“Myungsoo-yah, talk to me. What’s wrong?” His hold tightened slightly in worry. “Did I do something?”   
  
Myungsoo whirled around to face him. “ _Nothing_  is wrong, Sungjong. Now please, let go so we can get the living room ready before everyone else comes back.”  
  
The almost cold way Myungsoo spoke to him left Sungjong reeling in shock. If nothing was wrong, then why was he acting like this, so angry? His hand loosened as he stood frozen in his spot. Myungsoo shrugged his hand off and walked back out.   
  
By the time Sungjong had gathered his thoughts together again, Myungsoo had already moved the coffee table and couch to the back wall, laying out the comforters. He grabbed one of the blankets in the pile Myungsoo had dropped and started helping him, his movements loose.  
  
“I feel like we’re already drifting apart, hyung,” he mumbled, not really believing Myungsoo had heard him when he received no response.   
  
Myungsoo however could only work furiously as he prepared the bedding, his hands clenching around the sheets at Sungjong’s words.  _Is this it?_  he thought to himself,  _2 weeks together and already Sungjong and I are losing each other._  
  
He couldn’t understand this, any of it. How could they go from cuddling on the couch one minute to this? Barely speaking, the cold shoulder from him…Was he really that fickle? Was he that insecure about Sungjong? He  _knew_  there was nothing between him and Dongwoo… So why was his blood already boiling just thinking about them together? He hated this, hated it all; hated how he felt so protective of the younger boy, so possessive. Sungjong wasn’t an object for God’s sake, he was his friend, his dongsaeng…his  _lover_.   
  
Myungsoo had no idea what he was doing as the sheet in his hand fell to the floor. Before he could think of the repercussions of his actions, he walked over to Sungjong’s form hunched over as he fixed a pillow on the ground and grabbed his arm, spinning him around.  
  
There was no hesitation as he pressed his lips against Sungjong’s. No thoughts, no caution, and moreover, no resistance from Sungjong. There was no gentleness in Myungsoo’s touch either as he pulled Sungjong tightly against him, keeping his head in position with his hand as his mouth worked over the smaller boy’s lips. His tongue licked the edges of Sungjong’s lips and when the smaller boy didn’t open up immediately, Myungsoo pressed his thumb to the edge of his mouth and pushed his tongue in. He savored every flavor, every sensation, every  _inch_  of Sungjong’s mouth.  
  
His teeth nipped at his lover’s turgid lips, scraped against his tongue, clashed with Sungjong’s own teeth. It was bruising, nearly painful…He couldn’t stop.  
  
When Sungjong groaned—whether from pain or pleasure Myungsoo couldn’t be sure—he could do nothing but tighten his grip and pull him in impossibly closer. He felt hungry all over, aching to feel the younger boy come undone by  _his_  ministrations and no one else’s. His hands gripped everywhere, hugging him, holding him, angling their heads again and again trying to get deeper into the other’s mouth. He didn’t even notice Sungjong’s hands gripping his head, fingers tangling and carding through his hair as he pulled him closer.  
  
They’d never done this and frankly, Sungjong felt almost frightened by the ferociousness of Myungsoo’s kiss. They’d had make-out sessions on the couch of course, but they’d been  _nothing_  compared to this—this furious devouring. His stomach flipped in shocked pleasure, feeling Myungsoo’s hands racing over his body. He’d never felt so wanted, so needed and it was at once thrilling and so, so terrifying.   
  
And that was when it all came crashing down.  
  
Just as Sungjong had hiked his leg around Myungsoo’s hip, it was as though the older boy had been doused by cold water as he realized what he was doing. He broke away abruptly, shoving the younger boy back. Not expecting such a move, Sungjong ended up falling onto his backside on the pillows he’d been arranging.  
  
Both were breathing hard as they stared at each other, although while Sungjong watched Myungsoo’s darkened gaze, Myungsoo could only see Sungjong’s swollen lips, slick with their shared spit and bruised until spots of bright red appeared. His eyes widened as he took in Sungjong’s entire appearance; tousled hair, ruffled clothing, bruised lips…  
  
“Shit, what have I—” he broke off and all but ran in the direction of bathroom, not looking back.  
  
“Soo-yah—” He heard his lover call for him, but he said nothing, just slammed the bathroom door, trying desperately to shut himself away from what he had just done.  
  
***  
  
If it were possible to miss someone standing only a few feet away, then Sungjong was positively aching.  
  
Since that night in the living room, a week had passed. One torturous, painful week filled with avoided gazes (by Myungsoo), no touches (from Myungsoo), no intimacy or even conversation (with Myungsoo). The older boy had completely cut himself off from Sungjong and even though he knew it wasn’t completely—if at all—his fault, Sungjong felt immensely guilty.  
  
Anytime he came near Myungsoo, he would only be ignored. It was worse than before they’d gotten together, because at least then Sungjong had been able to  _talk_  to the older boy, even if he had been quiet. Now Myungsoo wasn’t simply silent; he was completely unresponsive.  
  
Sungjong would give anything to undo that night, to go back in time and not let Myungsoo kiss him like that, even if he had enjoyed it. He still had no idea what had prompted the move in the first place but whatever it was, he condemned it to the deepest pits of Hell, for it had ruined his relationship. He just wanted to go back to how they’d been; he could accept being pushed away from Myungsoo in the presence of their hyungs if it only meant he could at least be with him when they were alone.  
  
But that itself didn’t happen anymore. It wasn’t that Myungsoo found some way to not be around him alone because it genuinely seemed that in the past week, there wasn’t a single free minute. Even at night, when they used to hold each other to sleep, Seungyeol had suspiciously demanded to sleep in the middle, which meant sleeping right between himself and Myungsoo. If that weren’t enough, Myungsoo now bathed too quickly for Sungjong to join him, didn’t bother to sit in the same area when they were eating, and suddenly decided he needed extra help on his dancing and was thus spending any free time he had with Howon practicing the choreo.  
  
If he thought he felt hurt before, Sungjong now felt infinitely worse. A chasm had opened up between him and Myungsoo and it nearly broke his heart. How was he supposed to cross the distance that had emerged between them? How was he supposed to fix things if Myungsoo continued to act as though it didn’t even matter, like he was unaffected?  
  
“Are you okay, Sungjongie?”  
  
He looked up from his seat at the kitchen table to see Woohyun staring at him in worry. The others were all out and he and Woohyun had been put on dinner duty, though Sungjong was more than happy to let Woohyun cook all the food since he could barely make ramen without burning himself. He nodded his head, though even he knew how unconvincing it must have been.  
  
Woohyun covered the curry he’d been making, placing a steel plate over the pot to keep in the flavor. Washing and drying his hands quickly, he walked over to the table and sat across from his dongsaeng and took his hands into his own. He held them over the table, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the back of Sungjong’s hand.  
  
“You’re  _not_  okay, I can tell. You’ve been depressed all week. You wanna tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
“It’s nothing.”  
  
“Oh, it’s definitely  _something_. Come on, I’m sure I could help if you just talked about it.”  
  
“I—” He stopped, looking at Woohyun.  _Should I tell him? Even after Myungsoo-yah and I spent the past 2—well, 3—weeks making sure none of the others found out about us?_  He worried his bottom lip, deep in thought.  
  
“I can tell you’re itching to spill, so go ahead. I promise, I won’t laugh or judge or say anything to make you feel embarrassed.” Sungjong took a deep breath, decideding he could somehow get around this. His umma had told him to always tell the truth, but bending the truth a little wasn’t a lie, right?  
  
“It’s—this drama I’ve been watching.”  
  
“Oh?” Sungjong could already see a laugh working its way up Woohyun’s chest.  
  
“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Woohyun’s face turned serious again, though his eyes were still shining with mirth. Sungjong sighed. “These two people—”  _are in love_  “really like each other, and one’s really quiet while the other is, well much freer, you could say.”   
  
Woohyun nodded, urging him to go on. “They’ve been going out secretly for the past 2 we—episodes, because they didn’t want their friends to know. But then this week the quiet one did something to his lover and then I guess he felt guilty about it because now he won’t talk to his lover or even look at him and they’ve grown so distant from each other,” by the end Sungjong had gathered too much steam, gotten too caught up in his problem to realize he was almost completely giving himself away.   
  
“And…?”  
  
“What do you mean and?”  
  
“Well, what happened? What did his lover do to get him back?”  
  
“Er…it wasn’t in the episode,” Sungjong said weakly, remembering himself. Woohyun nodded in understanding.  
  
“I see. So I take it you’re what? Worried they won’t get back together?” Sungjong nodded his head. “Well, I suppose if they really love each other they’ll find some way to work it out. Although, considering this is a ‘drama,’” for some reason the way Woohyun said it made it sound to Sungjong as though Woohyun knew the truth, “the writers will probably prolong the drama for many more weeks before finally putting the two back together.”  
  
Sungjong felt his face fall. “Well, if you were the one being ignored, what would you do to get your lover back?”  
  
Woohyun looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well first I’d find out why I’m being ignored to begin with. If it was my fault, I’d apologize of course and keep apologizing until my apology was accepted. If it wasn’t my fault then…hm, I suppose I’d seduce her!” Woohyun finished with a laugh.   
  
Hearing  _her_  woke up Sungjong. Of course. Woohyun had no idea it was Myungsoo he was thinking about. His shoulders slumped forward in dejection.  _How am I supposed to find out what’s wrong with him and what I did to cause this if he won’t even_  talk  _to me?_  It was then he realized what Woohyun had said at the end. His face went red, prompting Woohyun to laugh harder.  
  
“Aw, my Sungjongie is so innocent!” he teased. Sungjong’s blush grew deeper.  
  
“Shut-up hyung,” he grumbled. After a moment, he spoke again, “But what if—”  
  
“We’re back!” Their 5 other bandmates stumbled into the apartment one after another, taking their shoes off. Myungsoo was the last to come in and when he did, he froze as he saw Sungjong at the kitchen table.   
  
Sungjong watched as his eyes narrowed, focusing on something and when he looked down, he realized what. He and Woohyun were still holding hands.  
  
He pulled his hands back quickly, standing. “Hyung, I can—”  
  
Myungsoo didn’t bother to hear the rest as he walked back out of the apartment, barely containing the roaring emotion threatening inside his chest.  
  
“Where are you going?” Seungyeol called out but received no reply.  
  
Sungjong didn’t stop to think as he quickly donned on a pair of slippers, hurrying off after Myungsoo.  
  
“What’s up with them?” Sunggyu asked, stepping into the kitchen followed by his other 3 members behind him. He patted Woohyun’s shoulder in affection as he saw all the food he’d prepared sitting in pots on the stove.  
  
As the 4 other Infinite members scrambled to get their food, no one noticed Woohyun’s secretive smile as he said quietly, “Just a little drama.”

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

If there was hell on earth, Myungsoo was there because there couldn’t possibly be anything worse than seeing the person he loved constantly touched and embraced by other people, even if those ‘other people’ were his bandmates.  
  
God, nothing had changed. 3 weeks ago he’d been angered seeing Sungjong with Sunggyu. Last week it had been because of Dongwoo. Now today he felt threatened by Woohyun. Was there no end to his insecurity?  
  
This whole week he’d been trying to convince himself that Sungjong didn’t deserve to be stuck with someone like him; someone too insecure, too quick to jump to conclusions, someone too quiet and aloof one moment and attacking him like his life depended on it the next. Sungjong didn’t deserve someone who hid himself behind a cold exterior because he was too frightened to face his hyung’s reactions to the two of them together; someone who pushed him away in public from fear of being discovered.   
  
He was in idiot. A stupid, blind, hopelessly-in-love, cowardly idiot. Who cared about his ‘beautiful’ looks or his ‘charismatic’ personality if he couldn’t even hold on to the one person who meant the most to him?  
  
And if all that weren’t enough, he had to go and do something even more idiotic than being a coward last week.  
  
What had he been thinking? He’d spent each night in the past week wondering if he even had been thinking—and the answer he’d concluded was no. Because had he been thinking he wouldn’t have defiled his lover in such away.  
  
He had debauched Sungjong with that kiss. They’d had only 3 or 4 make-out sessions in all, and  _nothing_  close to last week’s kiss. Then in one moment of being possessed by his jealousy, he’d attacked Sungjong like a hungry animal, like a crazed beast.  
  
He would never be able to wipe away the image of Sungjong’s swollen lips, glazed eyes as they stared back at him in surprise and confusion, his tousled, wrinkled clothes and hair. That had all been  _his_  doing. He, who was supposed to cold and collected, who usually was, had lost his control around Sungjong and had done that to him. If anyone ever found out what he’d done, he had no doubt he’d be hunted down and beaten for destroying the innocence of the angelic maknae. Someone like Sungjong never deserved to be taken like that, and he felt immensely guilty for having done what he had.  
  
And it was that guilt that had him pulling away from Sungjong, avoiding him like the plague, the entire week.  
  
He could see, could  _feel_  the confusion and hurt in Sungjong’s eyes each time he ignored the younger male. When he sat away from him at dinner, slept with his back facing Seungyeol sleeping between him and Sungjong to reduce the chance of seeing him, spent as much time as he could away from the apartment…   
  
Maybe that’s what made it all the worse. He did the things he did, but then was too cowardly to even properly explain to Sungjong. Did it matter he loved the boy if he never spoke the words? Did it matter he needed the boy if he was willing to so easily push him away? Did it matter he cared for the boy if he could still hurt him in such ways?  
  
He figured the answer was no. And  _that_  was why he distanced himself from Sungjong.  
  
***  
  
“Why is it that we always have to come up to the roof?” were the first words out of Sungjong’s mouth as he made his way towards Myungsoo. He was reminded of the night 3 weeks ago when he’d followed Myungsoo up to the roof; the start of their relationship. Perhaps now, 3 weeks later in almost the same place, they could renew it.  
  
His statement went unanswered, though he hadn’t expected a reply. He stopped several feet away from Myungsoo, taking in his stiff shoulders, his clenched fists, and his harsh breathing.  
  
 _Well first I’d find out why I’m being ignored to begin with,_  he heard his hyung’s words repeat in his mind.  
  
“We have to talk Myungsoo-yah.” He tried to be assertive, demanding, but he wondered if his effort was even working as Myungsoo remained impassive. “Please,” he pleaded, closing the distance between themselves and putting his hand on Myungsoo’s shoulder. He felt the older boy shaking beneath his hand.  
  
“We have nothing to talk about,” Myungsoo answered finally, his voice flat, emotionless.  
  
“Don’t say that,” Sungjong begged. “Say you hate me, that you can’t stand looking at me, but  _don’t_  say you have nothing to say to me!”  
  
Hearing the heartbreak in Sungjong’s voice, Myungsoo couldn’t help but look at him, wincing when he saw the tears ready to spill from his eyes.  
  
“Jongie—”  
  
“No, don’t!” Sungjong stepped away, trying to look angry when really his heart was racing hearing his pet name spill from Myungsoo’s lips.  _It must mean he still cares, right?_  “Don’t call me that until you tell me what’s wrong, why you’ve been avoiding me this whole week.”   
  
He watched as Myungsoo’s eyes showed him closing himself off. Feeling panicked, Sungjong grabbed his shoulders, turning to face him completely before letting his hands travel to Myungsoo’s face and held his head straight, not allowing him to look anywhere else.  
  
“Do you have  _any_  idea what you do to me, hyung? Every time you ignored me this week was like—like drowning, like someone pushed me under the water and you were holding me there. Why won’t you just talk to me? Why can’t you tell me what’s wrong? Is it me? Is it them? I swear, I don’t care if you don’t want to tell our hyungs about us, just as long as there’s an  _us_  to hide.” So caught up in his speech Sungjong didn’t notice the tears spilling freely from his eyes. Myungsoo couldn’t  _not_  see them though. He knocked Sungjong’s hands away from his face and held Sungjong’s cheeks in his own hands, stroking his thumbs across his cheekbones tenderly and wiping away the tears.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.  
  
“But  _why_? What happened last week to make you like this? No, don’t look away, Soo-yah, look at  _me_  and tell _me_  what’s wrong.” Sungjong felt his throat close up, feeling too emotional. “What happened?” He was suddenly so exhausted, so emotionally drained. He fell into Myungsoo’s arms and buried his head into his chest, breathing the older boy’s comforting scent in. That alone made his heart feel just a bit lighter, but when Myungsoo’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close, he felt hopeful for the first time all week that all would be well.  
  
“It won’t make any sense to you,” Myungsoo warned, preparing himself for what he was about to reveal.   
  
Sungjong shook his head against Myungsoo’s chest. “I don’t care. Tell me anyway,” he said, wrapping his arms around Myungsoo’s waist and anchoring himself to his front. He heard Myungsoo take a deep breath and felt him exhale slowly before speaking.  
  
Myungsoo explained his insecurities, his fear of their bandmates’ reactions if they found out about their relationship. He told his lover of his fits of jealousy seeing Sungjong around their hyungs, how it made him angry and irrational until all he could think of was stealing the smaller boy away and hiding him from the world.  
  
“Is that what happened last week?” Sungjong asked quietly. Unable to answer, Myungsoo nodded his head.  
  
“I shouldn’t have done that to you Jongie. You didn’t deserve that.”  
  
“The silent treatment and you avoiding me all week? Yeah, that’s for sure,” Sungjong replied cheekily, feeling infinitely more light-hearted now that he understood Myungsoo’s feelings better. “Gosh, I thought I’d messed up the kiss unbearably and  _that_  was why you avoided me.” He blushed as he revealed his own insecurity. Being so inexperienced, he often wondered if he could measure up to the legions of others far more experienced than him who were more than willing to be with his lover in  _that_  way. He knew he was innocent, the whole world knew it, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy something a little heavier every now and then. Just thinking about it made his skin tingle in anticipation, making him want—  
  
Myungsoo suddenly pulled away, ignoring Sungjong’s cry of protest. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about. I— _we_ —shouldn’t have done that.”  
  
“What are you talking about? I don’t understand.”  
  
“That’s what I mean. You don’t even know why we shouldn’t be doing stuff like that.”  
  
“You’re not making any sense, Soo-yah.” Myungsoo sighed, his hand traveling down to caress Sungjong’s neck gently.  
  
“You’re too young for this,” he stated.   
  
Sungjong looked at him pointedly. “You aren’t that much older than me,  _hyung_.”  
  
“But I am older. And I shouldn’t have—” Sungjong slapped his palm over Myungsoo’s mouth, stopping his flow of words.  
  
“If you hated the kiss, then say it. Don’t pin this on my age,” he said bitterly. It hurt to think the elder boy hadn’t enjoyed their kiss, especially considering how much  _he’d_  enjoyed it.  _Maybe I really did royally mess it up_ , he thought despondently.  
  
“I’d have to be dead to have not enjoyed that kiss Jongie,” Myungsoo whispered, his voice husky. Sungjong shivered, recognizing the look in his lover’s eyes as the same from last week, although this time there was no taint of desperation there.  
  
“Show me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Show me how much you liked the kiss,” he said, stepping close once again. Though his voice didn’t waver, he felt deeply embarrassed for how forward he was being. He shouldn’t be pushing Myungsoo, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. He had his own insecurity whether Myungsoo enjoyed being with him in  _that_  way. In addition, he was eager to feel Myungsoo’s lips on his own again after a week without even hugging his lover.  
  
“We…shouldn’t,” Myungsoo said weakly. Sungjong knew he’d won though when Myungsoo pulled him closer, his arms wrapping around his waist as Sungjong wound his own arms around Myungsoo’s neck.  
  
“Please…,” Sungjong pleaded almost breathlessly, standing slightly on his tiptoes as he brought his face slowly closer to Myungsoo’s. He shivered again as his breath caressed his lips, so close they were.  
  
“…Okay,” Myungsoo barely breathed out before he closed the distance between their mouths.  
  
They started slowly, caressing each other’s lips exactly the way they used to when they kissed. They were savoring each other after a week apart, relishing in holding the other so close. Myungsoo’s arms tightened around Sungjong, and Sungjong’s own arms answered by pulling the taller boy closer as well. Even if they didn’t work themselves up to the same level of passion as last week, Sungjong felt elated at the kiss they were sharing then.  
  
Myungsoo clearly didn’t feel the same, as he tilted his head slightly and pressed his tongue harder against Sungjong’s mouth. This time Sungjong recognized what he wanted, and though he was still nervous about it, his excitement overshadowed his anxiety as he carefully opened his mouth, allowing Myungsoo’s tongue to travel inside.  
  
There was something decidedly addicting about Sungjong’s taste. Myungsoo thought he could spend the rest of his life drinking in the heady mixture of innocence, eagerness, anticipation, and that sweet flavor that was uniquely Sungjong. His tongue swept over each inch of Sungjong’s mouth, relishing in every moan that vibrated from his throat. He took it slow this time, building them up to the level of heat they’d shared last week.  
  
Sungjong’s tongue hesitantly pressed against Myungsoo’s, still nervous about messing up. He delighted though when Myungsoo’s deep groan answered the simple touch. Sungjong suddenly felt like he held some power over Myungsoo as well, and quickly worked to use it.  
  
He softened against Myungsoo, letting himself sag into his hold. Myungsoo’s hands roamed down from his hips lower until he was lifting Sungjong. Not knowing what else to do, Sungjong desperately wrapped his legs tightly around Myungsoo’s waist. He knew Myungsoo wouldn’t drop him, but he didn’t like the idea of slipping down his body to the ground.  
  
Their hips aligned and from there it was like the dam had once again broken within Myungsoo. He pushed Sungjong against the railing, being careful that he didn’t hurt his lover. No longer focusing all his strength on keeping the boy up as the railing helped support him, Myungsoo was able to tilt Sungjong’s head back, making it much easier to plunge his tongue into his mouth.  
  
It was pure heaven; biting, sucking, nipping playfully at each other. Sungjong couldn’t get enough, finding himself angling his head again and again to deepen the kiss. His hands were once again tangled in Myungsoo’s hair, fisting the locks.  
  
He couldn’t stop moaning, enjoying every sweep of Myungsoo’s tongue against his, every movement of his mouth. Although Myungsoo wasn’t as vocal, each time Sungjong rocked his hips accidentally, Myungsoo would release a deliciously deep groan that only made Sungjong want more, although he had no idea what  _more_  was exactly.  
  
The minutes rolled by unnoticed as the two succumbed to their desires. Each time breathing became necessary, Myungsoo would pull away just long enough for the two to take in a gulp of air before crashing his lips back onto Sungjong’s. He was a starving man, drinking from his cup again and again. Myungsoo doubted his thirst would ever be quenched, not if Sungjong continued making those noises.  
  
The city lay beneath them, unknowing of what was happening above. Cars and night lights and the bittersweet polluted air made no intrusion on the lovers’ senses; all they had eyes for, hands for, awareness for, was each other.  
  
As each second dragged on though, Myungsoo realized he needed to stop. There was only so far he could go with Sungjong, and if he didn’t stop soon, he’d probably go too far. The furious clash of their lips dwindled to a sweet meeting of lips, until they were doing nothing more than brushing their mouths against each other. Finally, unable to take anymore, Myungsoo reluctantly pulled away. Both were panting, trying to catch their breaths. He smirked to himself when he found Sungjong’s eyes still closed, breathing heavily through his mouth. His lips were once again swollen and bruised and slick but this time, he didn’t feel guilty knowing he’d done that.  
  
He rested his forehead against Sungjong’s, eyes closed as he simply breathed in the presence of the smaller boy. He finally released his tight grip on Sungjong and allowed his legs to fall back to the ground. Even with the railing to support him, Sungjong nearly collapsed, his legs weak. Myungsoo was more than happy to let him clutch onto his shirt to stay up.  
  
Sungjong opened his eyes. “Hey,” he whispered.  
  
“Hey yourself,” Myungsoo smiled.  
  
“That was…” He took a deep breath, no knowing what to say. Luckily Myungsoo understood; no words were needed.  
  
“I’m sorry…for what I put you through this week,” he finally said.  
  
“It’s okay.” Sungjong’s arms slipped from around Myungsoo’s neck, resting on his chest as he played with his shirt, feeling suddenly shy.  
  
“You know, if you want to tell the others…”   
  
Sungjong shook his head. “It’s probably best we wait.”  
  
“Yeah, okay,” he replied, releasing an inaudible sigh of relief. Several moments of silence passed, before Sungjong spoke.  
  
“Hey Soo-yah?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“We  _have_  to do that again soon!” Myungsoo only laughed, hugging his beautiful lover close.  
  
“Sure, Jongie. Sure.”

**END**


End file.
